Huwawa
thumb|Placa de terracota de Humbaba del Louvre.Huwawa (Sumerio: ������) o Humbaba (Asirio: ��������), apellidado "el terrible", era un monstruoso gigante de edad inmemorial criado por Utu, el Sol."¡Utu, yo nunca conocí una madre que me pariera, ni un padre que me criara! Nací en las montañas - ¡tú me criaste!" (Gilgamesh and Huwawa, version A), o "La madre que me parió estaba en una cueva en las montañas. El padre que me engendró estaba en una cueva en las colinas. ¡Utu me dejó vivir completamente solo en las montañas!" (Gilgamesh and Huwawa, version B) Aparece en la epopeya de Gilgamesh como guardián del bosque de cedro de Enlil, donde vivían los dioses. Descrito como un gigante protegido por siete capas de terrorífico resplandor, fue asesinado por Gilgameš y Enkidu. Representación En el arte, Huwawwa suele representarse como una figura humana con garras de león en vez de manos, una cara monstruosa, pelo largo y bigotes felinos. Las placas de arcilla y sellos del II y I milenio a.C. muestran su asesinato por Gilgameš y Enkidu: lo inmovilizan por los pies mientras Enkidu le corta la cabeza con su espada. En varios ejemplos, se describe su cara como una sola línea espiral, como la de las entrañas enroscadas de hombres y bestias, desde las cuales se pueden leer augurios.Stephanie Dalley, Myths From Mesopotamia, (Oxford University Press) 1989; S. Smith, "The face of Huwawa," Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society 26 (1926:440–42). Otra descripción de la traducción de Georg Burckhardt de Gilgamesh, dice: "tenía las garras de un león y un cuerpo cubierto en escamas puntiagudas; sus pies tiene las garras de un buitre y en su cabeza había los cuernos de un toro salvaje; su cola y falo terminaban en la cabeza de una serpiente". En otra descripción de una tablilla descubierta en Solimania se muestra una imagen más positiva. En esta versión de la historia, Humbaba es querido por los dioses y es un tipo de rey en un palacio del bosque. Los monos son sus heraldos, las aves sus cortesanos y su sala del trono completa huele con el embriagador aroma de la resina de cedro. La tablilla presenta a Gilgamesh como el agresor que destruye innecesariamente el bosque, siendo su muerte lamentada por Enkidu. Muerte Humbaba se menciona por primera vez en la segunda tablilla de la Epopeya de Gilgamesh: tras la amistad de Gilgamesh y Enkidu tras su pelea inicial, se disponen en una aventura en el bosque de cedro, más allá de la séptima cordillera, para matar a Humbaba (Huwawa). "Enkidu", jura Gilgamesh, "dado que un hombre no puede pasar más allá del final de su vida, quiero partir a las montañas para establecer allí mi renombre". Gilgamesh engaña al monstruo para que le de sus siete "resplandores" ofreciéndole sus hermanas como esposa y concubina. Cuando Humbaba bajó la guardia, Gilgamesh le dio un puñetazo y lo capturó. Derrotado, Humbaba pide misericordia a un receptivo Gilgamesh, pero Enkidu le convence para que lo mate. En un último esfuerzo, Humbaba intenta escapar, pero es decapitado por Enkidu o, en algunas versiones, por ambos héroes; su cabeza se coloca en un saco de cuero que se le lleva a Enlil, el dios que puso a Humbaba como guardián del bosque. Enlil se enfurece y redistribuye los siete "resplandores" (o, en algunas tablillas, "auras"). "Dio la primera aura de Humbaba a los campos. Dio su segunda aura a los ríos. Dio su tercera aura a los cañaverales. Dio su cuarta aura a los leones. Dio su quinta aura al palacio (un texto tiene esclavos por deudas). Dio su sext aura a los bosques (un texto tiene las colinas) Dio su séptima aura a Nungal".Nungal, la diosa de los prisioneros. No hubo venganza sobre los héroes, aunque Enlil dice: "¡Él debió comerse el pan que coméis y debió haber bebido el agua que bebéis! Debió ser honrado". Conforme Gilgamesh recibía cada regalo, recibió de Humbaba un "terror" ("resplandor" a cambio. Los siete regalos sucesivos que recibió Gilgamesh fueron:http://www.piney.com/GilgaHuw.html(líneas 140–150) *Su hermana, Ma-tur *en el texto *Harina-eca *Grandes zapatos *Pequeños zapatos *Piedras semipreciosas *Un manojo de ramas. Mientras Gilgamesh distrae y engaña al espíritu del bosque de cedro, los cincuenta jóvenes solteros que había traído en la aventura están talando madera de cedro, quitándoles sus ramas y colocándola "en muchas pilas en la ladera", listas para llevárselas. Por lo que la aventura se interpreta como un asalto para conseguir madera, llevando madera de cedro a Mesopotamia, que no tenía madera. Conforme se acerca su muerte, estando Gilgamesh orpimido por su propia mortalidad, los dioses le recuerdan sus grandes hazañas: "habiendo recogido cedro, el árbol único, de sus montañas, habiendo matado a Humbaba en el bosque..."."The death of Gilgamesh" Segment F from Me-Turan La iconografía de la cabeza decapitada apotropaica de Humbaba, con ojos que miran fjamente, barba suelta y pelo despeinado, está bien documentada desde la primera dinastía babilónica, continuando en el arte neo-asirio y muriendo durante el gobierno aqueménida. La cabeza decapitada del monstruoso Humbaba encuentra un paralelismo griego en el mito de PerseoSeñalado antes por Clark Hopkins, "Assyrian elements in the Perseus–Gorgon story," American Journal of Archaeology 38 (1934:341-ff). y se emplea de manera similar a la cabeza de Medusa, que Perseo colocó en un saco de cuero.Judith McKenzie, A.T. Reyes and A. Schmidt-Colinet, "Faces in the rock at Petra and Medain Saleh," Palestine Exploration Quarterly 130 (1998) 37, 39 con referencias. No todas las escenas de decapitación son identificables con Gilgamesh y Humbaba: in 1928 C. Opfer afirmó encontrar solo una (Opfer, "Der Tod des Humbaba," Altorientalische Forschungen 5 (1928:207ff). Las representaciones arcaicas griegas del gorgoneion lo muestran con barba, una anomalía en la gorgona femenina. Judith McKenzie detectó cabezas de Humbaba en el friso de la tumba nabatea en Petra.Judith S. McKenzie, "Keys from Egypt and the East: Observations on Nabataean Culture in the Light of Recent Discoveries" Bulletin of the American Schools of Oriental Research, No. 324, Nabataean Petra (November 2001:97–112) especially p 107f. Uso Los modelos babilónicos de la cara de Humbaba (Desde los periodos babilónico antiguo al neobabilónico) se conectados con la adivinación: algunos están insctos con augurios para "cuando los intestinos son como Humbaba" o "si una mujer paría feto en forma de Huwawa" el pronóstico siempre era una revolución en el estado. Se ha pensado que tales modelos se usaban para instruir en la adivinación, pero en el periodo babilónico antiguo, las caras de Humbaba suelen verse frecuentemente en placas de arcilla y en diseños de sellos, dispuestos altos en el fondo, como si estuvieran colgados de una pared - quizás como amuletos mágicos. La cara de Humbaba estaba tallada en piedra en un lado de la entrada del templo del periodo babilónico antiguo de Tell al-Rimah. Equivalencia Huwawa es quizás una forma del dios elamita Humban. El nombre y función de Humbaba sobrevive en el que Kombabos, una figura guardiana en una leyenda del norte de Siria helenística. Referencias Categoría:Demonios mesopotámicos Categoría:Gigantes